This invention is directed to a tamper proof container that is child resistant, unwanted use by adolescents and adults resistant, while be senior friendly and easily accessed by the owner of the medication.
Often specific medicine is targeted for theft by teenagers and other undesirable users. Because adolescents and other adults can operate the child safety mechanisms that are focused on convention prescription medicine containers, such mechanisms do nothing to prevent unwanted users from entering bottles and taking contents.
Bottles also need to be child resistant to prevent small children from accidently taking medication, when protection against teenagers and adults is not in use. Seniors with arthritis and the like often have difficulty opening the child resistant locks however, causing them to have difficulty in accessing their medications.
Therefore, there is a need for simple, safe reliable container for over-the-counter drugs and the like utilizing a latch mechanism that provides child resistance that can be senior friendly and can also provide protection against theft for a prescription bottle. Further, such a latch mechanism needs to be available for other medicine holding devices such as multiple day pill dispensers or where a container holds deadly or harmful materials, such as some aerosol containers.